Bad Boy
by X-Suyaraik-X
Summary: Sanji llora amargamente en su hamaca, su alguien más preciado le ah roto el corazón... que hará con su vida? seguirá con la misma o ... la acabará con la muerte? PD:soy mala para hacer un summary.     [[ZoSan]]


**Bad****Boy **

Este es cómo un poema sólo que Yaoi (el primero que ago -), no me gustan mucho, por eso hice uno como este, esque si ago uno de romance... me daría como asco! Pero no importa, quien sabe? Quizás después de un tiempo esté escribiendo Yaoi a la perfección xD.

Los dejo con mi poema/fic...

PD: Para lectores principiantes, Fic Yaoi es de relación chico a chico.

Desolado, en su habitación de los hombres, lloraba amargamente nuestro amigo sanji, había aprovechado de llorar ya que los demás habían desembarcado para explorar una ciudad y para encontrar algún hotel bueno. Sanji se había hecho voluntario para cuidar el merry, claramente ya saben ustedes para qué, para llorar.

Lloraba amargamente, pensaba que todo el mundo se le venía encima, la rabia le inundaba todo su corazón y la pena corría por sus lágrimas, nunca había pensado que esto le podría suceder ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta que él nunca lo vería cómo él lo veía a él? Era tan iluso, que pensaba que él lo quería tanto cómo él a él, ¿por qué no lo ama? ¡¿Cómo?! Si hasta eran mejores amigos y simplemente él le había dicho que también lo quería, entonces... ¿todo fue un engaño? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿por qué simplemente lo engañó?! ¡¿por qué lo lleno de ilusiones cuando sanji se le declaró?! Para sanji no era justo admitir que ellos nunca vivirían una vida juntos, por qué no lo aceptaba su amigo? O por qué no le dijo la verdad en ves de estarle metiendo ideas? ENGAÑO!! Engaño absoluto!! ¡¿Cómo pudo romperle su corazón?! ¡¡eso era inconcebible para él!!

Poco a poco pensó que era el peor amigo del mundo y ya no merecía amarlo cómo antes.

-ja! Mi buen amigo zoro, ¿por qué me has engañado así? Como pudiste?

_I am deceptive, nothing more than a deception_

_(Engaño, nada más que un engaño)_

_You have destroyed me my soul, my being ... that another thing you want?_

_(Me has destruido mi alma, mi ser... que otra cosa quieres?)_

-Qué feliz fue ése día! Tus palabras... tus palabras me llenaron de gloria. No te acuerdas de ese día amigo mío? Te lo recuerdo por última vez en toda mi vida:

No te acuerdas de la noche en que estábamos en

El bar? Estábamos tan felices tomando tragos y licores

Cuando una mujer tan bella pasó, que yo me caí del asiento

Y tú te enojaste al ver que me fijé en ella. Me paré para saludarla

Y tú me bloqueaste repentinamente con tu mano y enojado me dijiste:

-"vamos sanji! Deja de pensar en ellas!"

Al ver que te ponías celoso cuando miraba a alguien que no eras tú

Me ponía feliz al saber que parece que sólo querías que me fijara en ti...

Y no te dabas cuenta de que siempre lo hacía.

Me miraste al ver que no reaccionaba, y allí estaba... parado

De pies a cabeza me observaste y cuando lo hacías... mi corazón latía rápidamente.

_Your eyes, your body, you itself ... you were quite for me_

_(Tus ojos, tu cuerpo, tú mismo... eras todo para mí)_

_Your anger, your jealousies, your protection ... they were making me happy_

_(Tu enfado, tus celos, tu protección... me hacía feliz)_

-Ahora lo ves? Éramos muy felices los dos juntos! Eras todo, ¡todo! Para mí, yo no sé que haría sin tu sonrisa sarcástica, o sin tus problemas negativos, que me dices de tus golpes? Cuando recibía uno de ellos... me hacían volar hasta el cielo, dulce cielo... Y en ése mismo día, hubo un momento en donde me sentí poderoso e iba a expresarte mis sentimientos... no te acuerdas?

Te lo recuerdo de nuevo:

Te levantaste de repente de la silla y te dirigiste a sentar a un sillón

Yo simplemente te seguí, ya que no quería perderte de mi vista

Cuando apenas me senté, me lanzaste una sonrisa

Yo sentí que sonrojaba y por tal, miré hacia otro lado, te reíste y te acercaste a mí,

Con tus dedos me giraste la cabeza y me miraste con tus ojos negros.

-"No gires cuando te sonrojes... te ves más lindo sonrojado en ves de estar normal"

De inmediato sentí calor por mi cuerpo, sentía que era el momento apropiado

Era la primera ves que me habías dicho algo tan lindo... me diste fuerzas zoro.

Enseguida me senté y puse mis manos entre mis piernas

Me notabas muy nervioso y me tomaste la mano, te la pusiste en tu corazón

Y sentí tus latidos, tú solo cerraste los ojos y diste una sonrisa tierna, ¡la más tierna que eh visto!

_You were cold, were cruel and of one night to other one ... already you demonstrate your fondness_

_(Eras frío, eras cruel y de una noche a otra... ya me demuestras tu cariño)_

_Look at you! It seems that we are compatible ... you do not believe? __Quite __clarified_ _to __your_ _side_

(_Mírate! parece que somos compatibles... no crees? todo se ah aclarado a tu lado)_

-Que maravilla! Parece como si te quisieses declarar! Y ni siquiera habías bebido más de dos vasos gigantes de cerveza, así que... no estabas embriagado y las cosas que hacías... eran a conciencia, este fue el minuto donde te dije claramente lo que sentía por ti y tú... tu no me rechazaste! Me dijiste que me querías tanto cómo yo a ti! Ése fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Y sé que aún no te acuerdas de todo... por eso te lo recordaré:

Lentamente saqué mi mano para tomártela con delicadeza,

Y cuando lo hice, me miraste fijamente, me cautivaste y eso hizo darme mas fuerzas

Con mi otra mano, te empecé a acariciar la mejilla dulcemente,

Me miraste atónito y yo sólo seguía mirándote con amor,

Me acerqué y te besé el mentón, quedaste asombrado y ahí te dije:

-"Zoro... yo... tengo que decirte algo importante, yo... tu me gustas mucho"

Hiciste una risa sarcástica y me miraste fijamente, yo te miré igual y me separé de ti lo más que pude

De repente, tú me abrazaste con fuerzas y me dijiste que yo era tu premio,

Tu regalo, tu amigo, más que amigo... tu amado. Quedé mudo y paralizado

Al saber tal cosa, nunca pensé que podía pasar eso, me llené de ilusiones,

Te besé el cuello y tu me frente... te quedaste protegiéndome en tus brazos.

_I could declare and you said to me that you loved like I you're ... and here we are… _

_(Pude declararme y me dijiste que me amabas como yo a ti... y aquí estamos...)_

_It kisses you and you kissed me ... we fly in our feelings_

_( Te besé y tu me besaste... volamos en nuestros sentimientos)_

-Todo era tan feliz! Nosotros ocultamos nuestro secreto... nadie de la tripulación sabía de lo nuestro, pero todo cambió... todo cambió ése día donde me rompiste el corazón, mejor dicho... fue hoy mismo cuando me destrozaste, me hiciste pedasos y sin importarte algo... me tiraste a la basura...

Un nuevo recuerdo llega:

Estaba yo hoy en la noche limpiando los platos,

Cuando de golpe abres la puerta, y te sientas con mal aire en el piso.

Te mire con preocupación, cerré la llave del agua y me dirigí a tu lado para consolarte,

Pero tú me empujaste y no dejabas que te acariciara la cabeza,

Me puse triste y te dije con mi voz más dulce:

-"mi buen zoro... que te pasa? Por qué estas de tan mal humor?

Me acerqué para besarle, pero este me agarró de la camisa fuertemente,

Me pegó en la mejilla y me explicó a gritos que el amor que sentía por mi lo había perdido,

Que en realidad sólo era un engaño, que se estaba vengando de las cosas que le había hecho sentir mal a zoro.

Me empujó contra la pared y me gritó aún más fuerte al decirle que lo quería y que no me podía hacer eso,

Me explicó que si y que no me amará cómo antes, que entienda: ¡¡SÓLO ERA UN JUEGO!!

_The red flowers became black, my white soul became opaque_

_(Las flores rojas se volvieron negras, mi alma blanca se puso opaca)_

_You believe that makes sense live? Without you, I am as your sword without if it founds_

_(Crees que tiene sentido vivir? sin ti, yo soy como tu espada sin si funda)_

-¡¡ME LLENASTE DE ILUSIONES ZORO!! Cómo quieres ahora que viva?! Tengo toda la angustia de mi lado, por donde camino, las flores se marchitan, no sé que hacer... me has destruido, has matado todo mi ser y no podrá volver a florecer... Mujeres y hombres... para mí ahora me da igual, sólo quiero descansar en paz, ojala no te hubiera conocido! ¡¡OJALA QUE NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDOO!! Eres el diablo! La persona más inmunda que ah pisado la tierra! Vete! Vete!! No te acerques más a mí, aléjame de esta vida! Mátame tu mismo! No tiene sentido que viva ahora... poco a poco quizás mi alma se recupere... tu crees? Sólo se repondrá si me tratas cómo antes y me das la explicación de que entre chico a chico no pueden haber relaciones... me educaste mal... sabes porqué tu? Por que tú fuiste el que me hizo sentir amor por mi mejor amigo, tú fuiste! Nada más que tú! No podré decir nada, ahora... ya no sé que hacer, mi alma estará muda y vagabundeará por tus pensamientos y deseos más íntimos y queridos... ahora si... adiós... mi querido zoro, devuélveme a mi vida normal.

Después, sanji quedó ay tirado, angustiado, llorando amargamente, deseando no vivir, deseando que alguna mujer pudiera devolverle la alma que antes tenía o mejor aún... que zoro se la devolviera... no deseaba más que eso.

Quedó profundamente dormido y dejó una carta escrita con borrones de agua, de sus lágrimas, que le explicaba a zoro lo que le pasaba y que necesitaba su ayuda, no tenía opción... la necesitaba costara lo que le costara.

La había dejado debajo de la almohada de su amante y como dije antes... se había quedado profundamente dormido rondándole pensamientos sobre su querido zoro.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Buaaaaaaaaaa!! Pobre sanji!! '( Lo quiero demasiado! El idiota de zoro mira cómo lo dejo! **

**Noo!! Si lo viera así... lo abrazaría con todo... pero bueno, este fic salió de mi oscuro pensamiento, de mis**

**Pensamientos grises, en los que no se puede encontrar alguna luz de felicidad... **

**Ya que tengo dos espacios en mi corazón... la alegría y la angustia...**

**Claramente me gusta más la alegría, y por eso este poema/fic me dio demasiada pena...**

**Hasta entonces... dejen reviws!! Adiós.**

**Los kiero demasiadoo!! **

**PD: ¡¡si quieren que siga y que lo deje bien (a sanji)... díganme!! Chauu ... !!**

**X-Suyaraik-X **


End file.
